


Chasing Ghosts

by AsuraCalling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Infidelity, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slash, Super Vague Summary, Uncommon Pairing, Underage - Freeform, Yes the incest is more than referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsuraCalling/pseuds/AsuraCalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Sirius Potter got everything in life fairly easy. Good looks and quick wit got him places- everywhere except into Lorcan Scamander's heart. But then again, there's a reason the Ravenclaw keeps it well off his sleeve. Or in this case, away from the thieving Nargles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be a multi-chapter story, but after a year of procrastination I'm going to say, "F- this, it'll be better as a two shot."
> 
> \- Asura

James was perfection. Dark eyes and hair, Quidditch team captain, good grades -especially in herbology- and…

What was perfection?

Sultry smiles, swaying hips and a bed of money to sleep on? Or gentle smiles to wipe away salty tears and a sharp tongue to defend the quiet?

James Sirius Potter was, in his own way, perfect. And a prefect.

A carefree joker at heart with a smile that made you feel _unique_.

His hair was tinged with the signature Weasley red. He gave up the title of Gryffindor Quidditch captain because he wanted to remain a mere beater, and Ian Hornby deserved it more than he did.

James was no leader. Herbology was the only class he excelled in. Average; sub-par in everything else.

 

He was afraid of water. The sublime power of the crashing waves and the gentle ripples that distorted your reflection.

He was intrigued by Lorcan Scamander. Pale silvery eyes that shifted through emotions like the water and hands that flowed like waves as he performed a simple Patronus.

The molten steel that glared when James would slam his shoulder with a smirk. The glazed expression when he sat with his twin to spot Nargles or whatever his imaginative parents managed to convince him were _real_.

For James, the blond haired teen was nothing he could relate to reality. And yet his dreams consisted of the slim body sliding against his own and thin lips wicked talented on his. Sweet nothings in the darkness; restrained gasps and gentle hands on his hips.

And he would wake, flushed and aroused and angry at himself for not being able to do anything about it.

 

Mornings were quite possibly the best of the day. James would just have to glance over his sister’s head to see those quicksilver eyes gleam with a zeal no man should have as early as seven in the morning. Often, he was caught staring too long and brown would touch blue before Lorcan looked away.

James would like to think he was blushing; shy at being so blatantly stared at.

A Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor wasn’t unheard of, neither were two blokes going out together. So what was stopping James?

Lorcan Scamander wasn’t just not interested, but he didn’t _date_.

What normal sixteen year old would give up being seen with one of the most popular blokes in the school?

And wasn’t that the point of it all. Lorcan _wasn’t_ normal.

James didn’t want normal.

He wanted someone who would wake him at two in the morning to seek out the birth of baby thestrals he couldn't see, slim fingers to raise goose-pimples on his skin and dark humor in bright eyes.

He wanted Lorcan Scamander and nothing else.

  
And James would have the Ravenclaw until he was tied up and begging for release.


End file.
